Ellen Lucas
Ellen Lucas (born Gina Watson, her first adopted name) is a Character seen mainly on the Top TV long running fan fiction, Somerset, although she has also made numerous appearances in the Harpers Falls franchise. In all shows, she is portrayed by actress Molly Burnett. From wayward to well-loved The vivacious Ellen, to look at her today, you would not think that she had gone through a lot. However, her young life had already been fraught with more drama than anyone would ever hope to have. Her birth was a major source of intrigue and mystery for not just her immediate family, but for everyone in her life. At first, it was supposed that Erica Harper was possibly the mother, or even her sister, Samantha, due to a tell tale birth mark, that seems to be a part of the Harpers. However, it was later revealed that it was their cousin, Alicia Lambert, who was the birth mother. Alicia had met a young man, a neighbor of her family in West Palm Beach, Florida, and they had a relationship. As wealthy as the young man was, he was also very irresponsible, and left Alicia as she had become pregnant. She gave birth in Palm Beach, but as young as Alicia was, and knowing that she could not take care of the child as she thought she could, she wisely put her up for adoption, but was more put through foster care. It is rumored that Ellen's birth father is still alive, but that has not been confirmed or denied, nor would he even have any bond with her, as he ran off after Alicia became pregnant. Recently, it was confirmed that her birth father was indeed alive and still living in West Palm Beach. He has long since been remarried, and has kids of his own, but still will not even reach out to Ellen, although his own wife has cajoled him to do so. However, the child was immediately taken in by a couple named Dan and Mary Watson, who named her Gina (she had been known as Baby Jane Doe until then) and they moved to Bay City, Illinois. After the death of her foster dad, whom she was very close to, and her foster mother's detachment from the world through drugs, Gina went into a wild streak, hanging out with friends who were into graffiti and vandalism. She was caught and was arrested in Somerset, where she was defended by a woman named Susannah Lucas who saw a lot of good in her. Susie took her in as a ward, and Gina felt the love that she had lost since the death of her "dad" and Mary's detachment. Gina, now renamed Ellen, named after an old friend of Susie's family, Ellen Grant McKenzie (the sister of Harper in-law, India); took to her new surroundings and her new friends and family, becoming more and more stable. She became close to Susie's best friend and sister (and her second cousin), Anyssa Harper Forson often calling her Aunt Nyssa. She also forged a close sisterly bond between herself and Anyssa's cousin (or so was thought at the time), Dylan Harper and his late spouse, Alex Corwin. She has met Dylan's current lover and present spouse, Adam and she is of the majority who thinks that Adam is a good person for Dylan to be with. She is also close with Dylan's twin cousin, Sheila Harper Watkins whom she calls Aunt Sheila. Her life with Susie has been a mix of joys and tragedies. Not long after she first met her, Susie had a serious heart attack, and her knowledge of CPR, helped stave off what could have been certain death; and it also planted the seeds in her to want to become a doctor. She often shadows Susie's boyfriend, Dr. Patrick Kurtz, while at Somerset Hospital. Besides her shadowing of Patrick, she also works at Somerset's Community Center, a job she had at first as part of her probation and community service, but then later became a more permanent job, and she enjoys it. Then the death of her foster mother, Mary, nearly put her possible adoption by Susie in serious peril, when it seemed that she would be convicted and lose her to the penal system. However, with the revelation that Bernard Kendrick accidentally killed her (and the realization that Susie was framed for it by a nasty drug dealer, Del Henderson, who himself later died), Ellen was joyfully adopted by Susie, with her Aunt Anyssa and Susie's attorney/friend, Donna Morgan as witnesses. To this day, Ellen is surrounded by love from three different families, the Lucases; the Harpers and the Lamberts. She has connections with all three and she loves them all. Ellen is thrilled to know that she has a namesake as well. Her Aunt Anyssa's second youngest daughter, Ellie Forson is named for her. She is also overjoyed to know that her beloved friend/cousin/adopted "brother", Dylan, has adopted two children, Derek and Ashley Asbury Harper. Recently, while in town to attend the dual wedding ceremonies with her mother, Susie, Ellen, who is extremely tech-savvy and is good at using all forms of social media, taught her whole family the ins and outs of using Facebook and its variant functions. Her Aunt Velda, especially, has taken to Facebook, which is a very vital tool for her. The social media site helps her with keeping up with the Harpers and their constantly changing schedules. Recently, Ellen experienced loss with her Aunt Anyssa's uncle Michael passing away. As a result of his will, she and her mother received the former townhouse that Michael and Wendy had lived in for their own house. Now, she and her mom have a place to live when they make their frequent visits to their Boston family. The losses kept coming on, when Hannah Harper Atchley had also died at the hands of Erica Harper (though later on, it was revealed that it wasn't the real Hannah who died, but a body double, which overjoyed Ellen when she found that she was alive again). Ellen, however, perseveres and does the best she can. She also maintains a sisterly bond with Dylan; keeps up with her aunt Sheila, and the rest of the Harpers constantly. Recently, it was revealed that her third cousin, Dylan, is related to her aunt, Sheila. This doesn't change anything for Ellen, and she sees Dylan as her uncle, and also as her best friend. Category:Characters Category:Wheeler family Category:Harper family Category:Somerset characters Category:Lucas family